Gigantification
Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a transformation taken on by numerous beings. This form increases the user's size and power. Usage and power Makyan Gigantification is said to "raise the user's dormant power many tens of times". In Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan, Garlic Jr.'s power level goes from 2,500 to 3,500 upon transforming, thus presumably making the multiplier 1.4x base. The Three Lords Ginger, Nicky, and Sansho take this form to fight Goku. Each lord has a quote they say to initiate the transformation, Ginger says "Gingerbread!", Nicky says "Tutti Frutti", and Sansho says "Cheese!". Garlic Jr. also takes on his own version of the form, which gives him a more drastic appearance change. In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Garlic Jr. once again uses the form, and Spice and Vinegar are able to use the form when under the Makyo Star's influence. Piccolo also uses his body altering powers to take on a Gigantification form to combat Garlic Jr.'s gigantified state, with Piccolo noting that his version of Garlic Jr.'s form was perfected to not lose speed.Dragon Ball Z episode 114, "Extreme Measures" Fused Zamasu's form is a Gigantification.Trunks Saga artbook In this form Fused Zamasu is known as ザマス|Igyō Gattai Zamasu}}. Fused Zamasu is created from the fusion of Future Zamasu, who is immortal, and Goku Black, who isn't immortal and is far stronger than Future Zamasu. Because of this Fused Zamasu was not completely immortal and became half corrupted. According to Gowasu, this form is a result of Zamasu's complex emotions made real. From why humans would make mistakes and fight each other, why the gods would forgive mortals, to why gods and mortals are in fact similar. After having half of his body disfigured by Goku's God Kamehameha, Fused Zamasu calls upon the Light of Divine Justice to severely injure his arm - causing his arm to become larger, much more muscular and creating more scarred flesh - but also increased Fused Zamasu's power. His aura also changed into a fusion of Future Zamasu's purple aura on the inside and the dark red outer part of Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black's aura. This increase allowed Fused Zamasu to power up even further, which forced Goku and Vegeta to fuse into Vegito to even the odds. During his fight with Vegito, Fused Zamasu's body becomes more and more unstable as his power and anger increases. As Fused Zamasu became more and more unstable, he bulks himself up and grows to become huge, pushing his power even further and adapting to his rage and hate. However, even after taking on this form Vegito possessed the upper-hand over Fused Zamasu, who could not keep up with his speed. Nevertheless, Fused Zamasu became more durable than ever, surviving Vegito's Final Kamehameha and Savage Strike before he defused and despite the damage, Zamasu received continued to fight with Future Trunks. Slowly gaining more damage each battle, Fused Zamasu couldn't kill Goku or Vegeta and ultimately led to his destruction at the hands of Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan Future Trunks. Yardrat can achieve Gigantification through Spirit Control, as displayed by their elder Pybara - who appears to prefer to stay in a gigantified state. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' This Half-Corrupted form of Zamasu debuts in Dokkan Battle. It later appears in Xenoverse 2's Dragon Ball Super Pack 4 DLC. Fused Zamasu in this form appears only in the story mode. It appears in two cutscenes, one where Vegito fights Fused Zamasu, and a cinematic cutscene where Vegito eventually defuses and then is defeated by Super Saiyan Anger Future Trunks' Final Hope Slash. In the Extra Pack 4 DLC, Fused Zamasu in this form appears as a playable character for raid boss matches. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations